Bittersweet
by ToWritePurebloodOnHerArms
Summary: Bellatrix/Tom/Voldemort. one-shots on their relationship. (Contains mild smut)
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black grinned at her sister, Narcissa, tying up her long dark unruly curls into a pony-tail.

"Bella!" Cissa stared, bouncing on her feet. "Mother said-"

"Screw what she said!" Bella hissed, placing a bare foot onto a rock to start climbing. "We don't need her! We can do it ourselves, Cissy! We're not _babies_."

It was her enchanted toy snake that had gotten loose and had managed to slither its way into a tree, and a nine year-old Bellatrix had refused to call for her mother or an elf. She was a _grown-up_. Stupid Narcissa, thinking that _she _couldn't do it. Idiot. She gave the blonde a scowl, "See! It's _easy_!" She shouted down to her, digging her fingers into the bark of the tree as she balanced herself, climbing branch by branch with ease.

It was lucky her mother was busy with Andromeda, because she would certainly faint if she saw what Bellatrix was doing right then. A lady never climbed trees. Yet, Bellatrix was no lady. Well... She was, but it was _so boring_. Being a lady was Narcissa's job for now.

Bella leaned her full body weight onto a particular branch, her arm outstretched for the snake. It hissed and she glared. "Oh, come here, you silly thing!"

At that moment, Cygnus Black headed out into the gardens looking for his girls. A dark-haired man at his side. "Bellatrix!" Her father yelled in a shrill voice.

The dark haired girls eyes-widened, losing her footing at the sound and slipping. Narcissa screamed. The stranger flicked his wand in a flash and Bellatrix landed with an 'oomph' onto a well padded chair. Her snake following suit.

"Thank you, my lord." Cygnus bowed his head, rushing to his daughter. He glared at her and she pouted. "Bellatrix, you must thank Tom for saving you."

She looked up at the strange man slowly. He was tall, very tall. Well, everything was tall to a petite nine year-old. He had thick black hair that was neat, and dark eyes that felt as though they were _burning _into her soul. And yet, she just _couldn't_ look away from him.

Thomas Riddle smirked at her, waiting for her thanks, which _didn't _come.

"I was fine!" She said, snapping from her trance. "If you hadn't of yelled, I would of managed!"

"Bellatrix." Her father said sternly, ears burning with embarrasment.

The young girl slid from her chair and stomped her foot, "Thank you for your unneeded help." And with that, she tugged Narcissa back to the house.

Cygnus stammered, turning to his friend and master. "I'm so sorry," He apologised again. "She's... It's just a thing with, she's, she knows her manners. She's just...um..."

"She's fiesty." Tom said cooly, running a hand through his hair. "I like it. How old is she?"

"Nine," Cygnus stated, his eyes on his retreating daughters. Bellatrix storming ahead with Narcissa's hand in hers, the blonde trying to keep up with her big sister. "Nine going on twenty."

Tom nodded, rubbing his chin for a moment before speaking up. "I have plans for her, Cygnus."

"My lord, I'm honoured, I-"

He rose a hand to silence the Black, bending to pick up the abandoned snake which reacted to his touch the way it would react to Bella's. It worked its way through his fingers like silk and he could almost _feel_ Bella's touch through it. "I want updates on her when she goes to Hogwarts," He mumbled. "She gets into Slytherin and you're a rich man."

Bellatrix, however, was furious. "Did you see him, Cissa?" She snapped, kicking at the the trunk at the bottom of her bed only to yelp in pain. "He... He could see that I was doing fine! If father hadn't of yelled, I would of gotten my snake by myself!" Speaking of her snake, "Shit!" She cursed. "I must of dropped it when I fell!" She glared at her sister as though it were her fault and stomped off. That stupid Tom, and her stupid father. For once, would they not treat her like a _baby_? She was a big girl! She was going to Hogwarts in two years! Ugh.

When the witch had made it back to where she fell and saw that her snake was neither on the ground or in the tree, it only angered her even more. Until, "Bella..." She scowled and looked in the direction of the familiar voice. Tom chuckled, leaning against another tree. "Looking for something?" Her snake entwining itself in his fingers.

She glared. "That's mine!"

"Finders keepers," Tom muttered. "If you're a good girl, I'll give it back."

She pouted, folding her arms, "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to be good..." He smirked, watching her. "I want you to get into Slytherin, be good at school... and when the time comes. You'll have this back."

"And how will you know if I've been good?" She asked him, her eyes on her snake. "You can't go to Hogwarts. You're old."

"I have friends."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh', indeed." He moved his hand quick and her snake vanished. "Soon, Bellatrix. When you're ready." And just like that, he was gone too.

Bella stared, open mouthed before scowling again.

She'd hold him to that.


	2. Chapter 2

_eight years later... _

It was her celebration ball at Black Manor, and Bellatrix was late. As per usual. Druella Black chewed on her bottom lip, watching the doors to the hall anxiously. Her daughter was a Black all right. Druella wasn't the only one worrying, her husband was stuttering to Tom Riddle. His excuses painful to hear.

Bella finally appeared though, looking so perfect... She wore a tight black leather dress, it _clear_ what she had skipped when putting on the dress. Tom smirked when he saw her and their eyes locked. She had gotten his present... A bird skull necklace which fitted her pale neck perfectly. What he wouldn't give to grip her neck, to bruise that perfectly pale skin.

_Her skin was his canvas to paint with her blood. _

This was only their second meeting, and she had definitely changed from that nine year-old he had met. They had of course exchanged letters, and he had showered her with gifts from the moment she turned fifteen. He wanted her. He wanted to use her, to abuse her, to lust her... Love her? He couldn't love.

Tom watched her like a hawk as she meandered through the crowd, near enough all male eyes on her. She was a vision. A temptress. And he _hated_ her for making him feel things he shouldn't. He was supposed to be focusing on his work and instead all he could think about was her. Beneath him, _writhing_ in pain and hot white pleasure.

He could picture it and had to stomp on the steamy images. He couldn't become excited in a crowded room... How unprofessional that would be.

Bella locked on his eyes one more time before looking away. _That_ man had been driving her crazy... She hated him. Loathed him, and yet, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He wrote to her everyday, and she couldn't complain about that because Hogwarts got rather lonely, and she always looked forward to his letters. They were close and yet they had only met once, excluding now. She knew about his parents, about him being in care, about his past and present and what he wanted his future to be and Tom knew hers.

The dark haired witch made small talk with the other guests, all of them congratulating her on her graduation from Hogwarts, and although she nodded and smiled and their words. All she could feel and hear was him. Ever since that day he had saved her from breaking a bone, she had dreamt of dark eyes and the strange man who had taken her snake. It was only when she turned sixteen that the _other_ dreams started. The dreams where she woke up in aching and a dull throb between her legs, sweating and panting for breath and tears streaking her cheeks. His eyes firmly planted in her mind, like a weed constricting itself around a flower. He was killing her, tormenting her, _raping_ her without being near her.

And she _loved_ it and hated it all at the same time.

He was her Dark Paradise.

"Bella," Narcissa repeated, waving her hand in her sisters face. Bellatrix blinked, averting her gaze from Tom once again to her little sister, "I _said_ where is your date?"

"Oh," She replied, still dazed. Just his presence made her feel faint. "I don't care for dates. You know that."

"Don't you think it's time that you settled down?" She frowned, trying to follow her sisters gaze. "I mean, you can't wait forever to find someone and be picky. You know how our family works. You're not getting any younger."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be married," She mumbled, looking down into her glass. "I don't want to belong to anyone."

"But you're the eldest," The blonde frowned. "Your son would be an heir."

Ugh. "If one more person mentions me marrying and having an heir," Bella snapped. "I will hex their eyes out. Do you understand? I don't _want_ to marry, and I don't _want_ fucking children!"

This was usual for the sisters. Andromeda never involved herself in wedding banter, there was no need. She wasn't marrying either, well, not marrying anyone her parents chose. Ted Tonks was the one. And that was that.

Rodolphus smirked, nudging Tom, "Bellatrix, huh?"

"I don't know what you mean." He mumbled, quickly snapping his eyes away.

"Don't go all modest now," He joked. "You've not blinked since she walked in." Tom blinked to make a point and Rodolphus laughed, "She's hot, but I didn't have you as the woman type. In fact, most of us thought you were gay."

He choked on his drink, coughing, "_Gay_? I am not gay. I just don't _do_ women. They're confusing creatures."

"Blokes have needs," Rodolphus shrugged. "And if you're not going to make a move on the bitch, then I will. Wouldn't mind having a piece of-"

"She's not an object." He snipped. "She's a _woman._ And she just so happens to be extremely important in our projects, and if you ruin it, I will have your head."

_He _was going to be her first. _Him._ Not anyone else. They weren't worthy. Shit. There were those images again and it really didn't help when Bellatrix snapped her dark eyes to his once more.

_Fuck._

She nodded her head towards the glass doors that led out into the gardens and moved off. Tom took that hint instantly and blanked Rodolphus' offer of another drink before moving off. Bella leaned against the railings of the stairs that led down into the maze, squinting at the moon. "I want my snake." She said firmly, her eyes fixed.

Tom smirked, "You'd have to come to my room..."

She looked to him, brow raised, "Is this how you talk women into bed?"

He laughed, "No." Because there hadn't been any other women... "I only steal snakes when I _really _want something."

"And that is?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want." He moved closer to her, his breathing shorter once he inhaled her perfume. Tom reached to run his fingers over her bare arm, resisting the smirk at her shiver.

"Y-You..." She swallowed, hard, watching him. "I-I can't... I have to be pure." Damn it! If she went with him, that would mean she was giving herself to someone. That she was belonging to someone and she would certainly belong to the man who took her virginity.

"Come now," He chuckled. "You're not nine anymore. You want it... You _long_ for the touch of a skilled man, and who better to give your precious gift to than me?"

Bellatrix bit down on her bottom lip in thought and Tom inhaled sharp. Merlin, what he wouldn't give to bite that bottom lip. The bite so hard that he tasted her blood. Her precious _pure_blood. She snapped her dark eyes to his, "And this would just be sex to you? Meaningless sex?"

He watched her closely for a minute and smirked slowly, "Join me," He whispered. "Join me and we can be whatever you want us to be."


	3. Chapter 3

_- mild smut, gah - _

As soon as Bellatrix agreed, Tom escorted her to his room, smirking in triumph. He of course had the most luxurious room in the whole Manor. The bed draped in fine silks and other fancy materials, the colour scheme caught Bella's eye the most. It was black and red. Not green or silver. She pursed her lips and looked to him, watching as he moved to his desk to remove things from his person that could get in their way once it came to the removal of clothes.

The room reminded her of those scenarios you'd get in those _awful _magazines that Sirius had stashed under his bed, the colours made her hot. There were no windows either, and even if they were, she knew that he would probably have them boarded up so that no-one would see what twisted activities would take place. And yet, she _liked_ it. A lot.

She watched him still as she moved into the room a little more, the door already locked as though she had sold her soul to him and the only way to get out was to complete the deal she had made. It didn't worry her. Bellatrix made her way over to the leather trunk at the bottom of the black silked bed, she ran her fingertips over it, wondering for a brief moment what was in there and if she _really _wanted to know.

"Those are toys." He murmured, his eyes on her through the reflection of a mirror beside his desk. "Toys for _you_."

"Me?" She frowned gently, turning her head to look at him. "I'm a little old for toys, don't you think?"

He chuckled, "I think it would be beastly to see a _child_ play with those types of toys, Bellatrix." Her name was like silk on his tongue and she very much wanted to hear him say it again.

She pulled her hand back from the trunk as if burnt, making a face, "W-Why would you have those type of toys here? I-I mean... What makes you think I'll like it?"

"I know you," He breathed, moving from his desk and towards her. Prowling like a predetor would stalk its prey. "I know what goes on inside that pretty little head of yours when you think no one is paying attention, when you're sleeping, when you're _alone_." Tom now stood behind her, his hands grazing down her arms to lace his fingers through hers. "I _know _that _this_ type of stuff gets you going, and in all honesty, it gets me going too. We're alike, Bellatrix." Very much alike.

The scenarios in those sordid magazines were now her reality and she trembled when she felt his lips graze her bare shoulder. "I want to see you cry," He hissed into her ear. "To see you _beg_ for that release and for more. I want to see you in pain, _Bella_. And I want to know you're enjoying it."

Bellatrix whimpered and he laughed, tearing himself away from her to pace the room. "I understand that this is your first time," He nodded. "I wouldn't want to steal your purity with one of those toys. Those toys could destroy you, and I don't want you tearing because I cannot control myself. No." Tom pulled his tie loose and threw it over his chair, "No, I will take your virginity properly. Like a gentleman should. Only when you're used to it, Bellatrix, when _I _know you are ready, then I will do what I want with you."

"And if I don't like it?" She croaked.

"You will," He smirked, and what annoyed her the most about his confidence was that he was most likely telling the truth. That she _would_ enjoy him beating her till she either cried or came, because this was what she had dreamt of since she were fifteen and now she knew why.

He'd been training her.

Preparing her for the pain that was going to come, and for the pleasure too.

Tom was a Sadist and she was a Masochist when it came to him, it didn't matter that she didn't want to belong to anyone, that she didn't _want_ this. Because she did. She wanted it _so bad_.

Tom stalked towards her and before she knew it, his mouth was _bruising_ hers in a rough and violent kiss. The Dark Lord was not loving. He was neither kind nor gentle, and he _definitely _wasn't going to make an exception for Bellatrix when taking her virginity.

He didn't undress her slowly like a new husband would his blushing bride. No, he tore her garments and threw them across the room. Tom didn't kiss every inch of her body, worshipping her skin for himself. He dominated her. He bit her and bruised her, he made sure she was _his_.

And when it came to the actual act that was supposed to be slow and gentle, he took hold of her neck and almost strangled her as he forced himself inside of her. Bella didn't fight back, no, she let him. He needed this and so did she. Their bodies pressed together in a dance as old as time itself, one hand digging in her hair while the other choked her. Her nails tearing up his back as he pounded into her.

It was not perfect.

They were slick with sweat and she cried until that searing pain turned into pleasure, Tom had lost control as soon as he entered her. It had been _so long_ since he had last had a woman writhing beneath him. Especially a willing woman.

"I'm going to empty you," He growled through gritted teeth, his mouth at her ear as he almost fucked her into the bed. "And _fill you in with me_."

And that was exactly what he did. Afterwards, as they lay panting for breath, Tom thanked her with a slow and passionate kiss for giving him her body.

_Well fuck, _Bella thought to herself once Tom had fallen asleep with his head on her chest. _I've gone and done it._


	4. Chapter 4

'_Oh, you can hear me cry,  
see my dreams all die  
from where you're standing,  
on your own.  
It's so quiet here  
and I feel so cold.  
This house no longer feels like home._'

She was married.

_Married_.

Tom punched the mirror in his room so hard that it shattered around his fist. _Why was he so angry_?! She had just been his possesion, something to own and display. She had meant nothing to him. He couldn't care less what she did, and who she did it with.

But he did.

Oh, he did care. He had cared from the moment he had touched her, held her and kissed her. He couldn't love, but he had certainly _felt_ something for her, and he had realised it when he watched her standing opposite Rodolphus exchanging rings and vows of love. That should of been _him_.

Bellatrix didn't love Rodolphus, she loved him, and she had told him so before their bounded engagement had been announced.

_"Tom?" She whispered, kissing his jaw with a soft giggle. "I don't think I've told you this before, but well, I love you." _

He had just listened, and she had accepted that that was all she would get from him. Tom didn't even know what he had felt when that announcement was made, but judging from the clear heartbroken look on Bellatrix' face and the unshed tears that glazed her eyes, she had felt it too.

Riddle yanked the stupid tie from his neck, grabbing a bottle of cologne from his desk to throw it across the room. It shattered into pieces and he squinted. This was _not_ supposed to happen. He was supposed to be focusing on the little shit of a boy that was out there, it had been predicted, Snape had told him so. How could he of gotten so distracted by her?!

He paced in thought. Rodolphus was probably touching her right then, and, and that mere _thought_ made him want to kill. His adreneline was pumping straight through his veins and the next thing he knew he had apparated to Godrics Hollow.

* * *

Bellatrix _refused_ to let Rodolphus touch her. No. She was Tom's, she always had been. Only Tom could touch her like that... Only Tom. Her life. She was devoted to him.

And as soon as she had felt a searing pain in her forearm, just after midnight, she _knew_ just how devoted to him she was.

She loved him.

She loved his smile, and his laugh. Bella loved how he would watch her when she dressed and undressed, he loved his ability to make her mind go completely blank when he kissed her. Like everything in the world that bothered her was gone, and in that moment it was only them.

_Something was wrong_, and Rodolphus knew it too. So did the others. Bella scrambled to dress as soon as that pain registered in her brain, and she bolted for her cloak and wand. Other Death Eaters doing the same. She sprinted down the hallway, ignoring them, the merry music from the wedding reception slowly fading when she bumped into Severus Snape and saw the tears streaking his cheeks.

"What is it?!" She hissed, a lump in her throat. If something had happened, Sniv would know. As much as she _hated_ to admit it, he had been close with Tom too.

"_He_'_s gone, Bella_."

Gone.

_Gone. _

_No._

She had told him. She had told Tom not to go to Godrics Hollow. She _had told him _how dangerous it was, especially to go alone. Bellatrix fell into Snapes arms, an uncontrollable sob escaping her lips. It felt as though Nagini had contricted herself around her pale neck, and for a moment, Bellatrix wished it was.

"H-How?" She gasped, clinging to Snape as he clung to her, both of them falling to their knees.

Bellatrix had lost _Tom_.

And Snape had lost _Lily__._

Severus held her as he told her what he had found, rocking her in his arms, this was out of character for them. They hated each other with a passion, and yet there they were.

"The Longbottoms," Rodolphus whispered to his heartbroken wife. "They would of been in hiding too, right? We should find them, we should-"

"I know." Peter Pettigrew spoke up, swallowing hard. "I know where to find them."

Bellatrix looked up at her husband, her face tear stained. "_Get ready_." She hissed. They would know, the little shits, they would know what would of happened. Tom wasn't dead, he couldn't die, he had _promised_ that nothing could ever happen to him.

She was going to find him.

Even if it killed her.

'_You caused my heart to bleed and,  
you still owe me a reason.  
'Cause I can't figure out why..._'


	5. Chapter 5

_Scratch._

_Scratch._

_Drop._

_Scratch._

_Scratch._

_Drop._

"Food, Lestrange!" A gruff voice came, followed by the scraping of a wooden plate as it was slid beneath a rotting prison cell door. The bread was moulding, and there was a rotten stench of death and blood in the air.

Azkaban wasn't a prison, it was where bad Wizards and Witches were sent to die, and Bellatrix Black Lestrange was one of them. She looked up from where she sat in the corner, her no longer pretty face framed by rat tail curls. Bellatrix crawled on all fours towards the plate, sniffed it and hissed. Rats ate better here than the prisoners did.

She growled and crawled away to continue scratching her tally into the wall.

_Scratch._

_Scratch._

_Scra-_

She yelped in pain, her dark glistening eyes wide on her dark mark. It had burned. It had _burned_! She didn't imagine it this time!

Bellatrix scrambled her way to the small barred window, holding up her forearm to the light. The snake was moving.

He was _alive_!

How proud Tom was going to be once he saw her, once he knew what she had been through for him. All the rape, the beatings, the starvation. All for him. She could see it now, he was going to take her in his arms and wash her hair, and her body and take her to bed...

She had missed him so much. Her heart _hurt_ at the mere thought of him, but he was coming and she could tell.

The dark haired witch crawled her way back over to the iron bars of her cell, singing in a mocking way with her cold dead eyes glued to the guard, "_One fine day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight..._"

The guard glared at her, but she continued, smirking at the growing burn in her arm. "_Back to back they faced each other. Drew their swords..._"

There was a bang, a flash of light and screaming.

"_And shot each other._"

She was _free_.

Bellatrix sprinted to the hole that had been blasted into the side of Azkaban, almost falling over in hysterical laughter. "Free!" She yelled, her lungs already aching from the fresh air that hit her, "I'm free!"

* * *

"Where is he?!" She snapped to her sister upon arrival at Malfoy Manor, snatching a fresh piece of bread from a tray of food the elves had brought out. "Is he here? Does he know what I've done for him? How faithful I've been? I'm his most loyal!"

She was battered, bruised and dressed in a torn and filthy prison dress. Did Bella care? No. Tom was what mattered. Her love. Her life.

"He's coming," Narcissa insisted, trying to drag her sister to the bathroom. "Let me clean you up... Let me-"

"I'm not a child!" She screamed, "I want to see Tom! Where is he?!"

She frowned, "Bella, please, please let me speak... It's, he's not... he isn't..."

"He isn't what?" She glared.

"He's not _Tom._"

And he wasn't, but Bellatrix was completely blind. When she saw him for the first time in _many_ years, she fell to her feet and clutched his robe, kissing it over and over. "My lord!" She sobbed, hiccuping, "I've been through so much! We searched _everywhere_!"

He looked down on her in distaste, kicking at her, "Stop it, you foolish woman." The Dark Lord ordered, rolling his eyes. "I _know_, and you shall be rewarded."

A reward? Her ears perked up and she gazed up at him with love. She knew what his rewards were. He was going to hold her, and kiss her and-

What he did was quite different. Bellatrix had _never_ been crucio'd by him, _never._ He had always said that he wouldn't hurt her like that, and that if he did go too far she would just have to say the safe word and he would stop.

Bellatrix _screamed _the safe word over and over that night and Lord Voldemort either didn't hear her or chose not to. He had bound her to his bed, stripped her, and had _forced_ her to please him. He didn't touch her, he acted as though her touch, smell and kisses disgusted him.

He wasn't the man she loved, but she knew he was in there somewhere. She could change him... She could bring Tom back, bring the man that had started to love her back. She knew it...

* * *

Bellatrix' dark and glistening eyes snapped to Voldemorts as soon as Molly Weasley's spell hit her square in the chest, her eyes straining to keep him in her view, he _had_ to be the last thing she saw. He was her _life_. Literally.

From the moment that spell hit her, she had remembered everything she had almost forgotten. Their first kiss, their first time, their first everything. A single tear spilled, and it landed on the the ghost of Tom Riddle's chest.

Voldemort froze for a split second, his piercing eyes fixed on his last, best, lieutenant. His Bellatrix. And he remembered too.

"_I don't think I've ever told you this before, but well, I love you._"

I love you.

I love you.

I _love _you.

Bellatrix let out a ragged last breath and fell, and Voldemort screamed. She was _gone_. His... She... _Bella. _

_Even in death, Bellatrix knew she would find Tom Riddle._

_ And she did. _


End file.
